User talk:Evenfall
Image:Eternal Skillz.jpg Obligatory "welcome to the wiki" and stuff, but on to my point... holy crap that is a nice image. How did you do that? And is there any chance you could do that for more of the Honor statues? —Dr Ishmael 13:46, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :You only need r3 Gamer for this, got me for a minute also :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:48, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::Minor thing I noticed: The arms of the Rollerbeetle in the aforementioned image are floating... Is that supposed to happen? Looks kinda odd.. Nontheless, good job on it :> (Himm Taeguk: He meant images, not titles :P ) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:49, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :(edit conflict) As I continue my walk through Recent Changes, I see that you've done a couple more already. Nice job. :@Himm: I was commenting on the quality of the image, not the accomplishment it represented. :@Viper: STOP EDIT CONFLICTING ME! :P —Dr Ishmael 13:50, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::That makes more sense, I thought (s)he'd got R8 gamer when I spotted the upload :D [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 13:58, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Automaton_Summoning_Stone.png That image is nice, where'd you find it? --◄mendel► 03:56, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :I extracted it using texmod. --Evenfall 03:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::I extracted it from the inventory icon to PNG with texmod 0.9b and saw no transparency; the interface is set to "small". What could I be doing wrong? --◄mendel► 04:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::I extracted to TGA, I think the PNG export of texmod don't support transparency. --Evenfall 04:11, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::I've seen that Texmod exports the image to .bmp with transparency, and it looks like yours. Hmm, this must mean IrfanView fails on the format conversion, and texmod doesn't actually show the shadow on texture preview (or I can't discern it). Time to go update or change horses. Thanks for the help. --◄mendel► 04:28, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::The TGA export now imports transparently into Irfanview 4.20, and I do see the shadow, so everything looks peachy now. Again, thank you. --◄mendel► 15:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Jora icon Finally! I've been waiting the whole month for that, thank you! --◄mendel► 17:35, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Companions I don't remember seeing that in the new articles, can you tell me where exactly you saw them say that there will NOT be companions? --Gimmethegepgun 02:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :http://www.jeuxvideo.com/news/2010/00042281-interview-guild-wars-2.htm --Evenfall 02:25, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Awright then --Gimmethegepgun 14:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:39, December 1, 2010 (UTC)